


Valentine's Is Special To Me Too:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Consensual, Dancing, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny always hated Valentine's Day, Especially he divorced Rachel, When he got together with Steve, He made sure that the day was not a big deal, but always made it special for him, What happens?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*





	Valentine's Is Special To Me Too:

*Summary: Danny always hated Valentine's Day, Especially he divorced Rachel, When he got together with Steve, He made sure that the day was not a big deal, but always made it special for him, What happens?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was very tired from a long day at the office, He knew that it was Valentine's Day, But he didn't really care about it, But, He wanted it to be special for his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett. So, He leaves little trinkets, that he knows Steve will appreciate it, & little love notes, When the seal found them in his office, He knew that he had to do something for his blond adonis.

 

He made a wonderful romantic setting for the two of them, & he also made a wonderful meal to go with it, The Five-O Commander said thinking to himself, **_"Perfect"_** , as he was finishing up all of the details for the evening, & he went to get himself ready for it. He also made sure that there was soft music in the background, the kind of music that his lover likes.

 

Meanwhile, The Loudmouth Detective was getting ready for the special evening, He got dressed, & he made sure that he was looking presentable, & he was satisfied with the results, When he got to his lover's place, He was shocked at the transformation, that took place. "Steve, It's beautiful", he said breathlessly, as he took a look around, "I wanted this Valentine's Day to be special, For you, & for us, I know you hated it because of Rachel, But, It's always special to me". The Blond kissed him, & said, "Valentine's Day wasn't always special to me, But this valentine's special to me too.

 

They moved to the living room, & started dancing to the music, "I love you, Danno", Steve said, as he confessed his feelings to him, "I love you too", Danny said with a smile, as they cuddled & snuggled against each other, as they continued to dance. It was a wonderful & the most romantic night to remember, & they will never forget it.

 

The End.


End file.
